Blindness Is How I See
by Sergeant-Politeness
Summary: Alt. Version of Batman meeting Joker. Written for the KnightvsAnarchy challenge on LIvejournal. Batman POV, Slight Batman/Joker if you look really, really hard but you gotta squint. M for Language.


**AN: I wrote this for the KnightvsAnarchy challenge on Livejournal, the promt was First Sight. It's my first Batman fic so be gentle, other then that Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun finally sets on the city of Gotham, Bruce doesn't want to admit it but he's been waiting all day. His muscles tense looking for some sort of release.

He glides from roof to roof looking for something to do, some one to help, someone to put behind bars.

Bruce hasn't been Batman for long but it feels right, not like when he's sitting in his too-expensive office doing meaningless tasks all while trying to act like the biggest playboy invalid Gotham has ever seen. Surprisingly acting like a invalid is harder then Bruce expected, when the stuffy old men in business suits look down at him he just wants to scream in their faces that he doesn't care about the productivity rate of a 30-minute lunch compared to 45-minute lunch and he's rather jump across the city wearing a batsuit and beating up bad guys, but Bruce doesn't do that there's a time and a place for such things, also he would really like to stay out of Arkham he has an inkling that the all white straight jackets would make him look chunky don't ask him how but he knows.

But when he's out in the city he feels free...alive even.

He spots a working girl being beaten by who he can only assume is her pimp. He acts quickly and in an instant the man is between Batman and the wall. The sound of the air rushing out of the man's lungs is music to his ears. He looks back at the working girl to discover she didn't shave this evening and HIS 5'o'clock shadow is showing. But Bruce doesn't mind he's not here to pass judgement only help.

While he/she scurries off, Bruce makes a mental note to create a program to get the working men and woman off the street. Bruce likes to know he can make a difference both with and without the batsuit.

The pimp whimpers and Batman remembers he has someone to attend to.

"So you like to pick on the weak huh?" Batman growls out. His voice sounds like he's gargled glass with a bleach chaser.

"Fuck you!" the man yells but Batman can hear the fear in his voice. Bruce slams him against the wall twice for good measure then ties him up and leaves him wrapped up like a Christmas gift on the police station's front steps. Accompanying the pimp is the pixie dust Bruce found while going through the pimp's pockets, Batman hopes it'll be enough to put the creep in jail at least for a little while.

After that was done Batman resumed stalking the city.

His thoughts start to drift towards the madman Gordon warned him about some time ago he'd seen the calling cards the guy had left, turns out it wasn't just joker cards he left but corpses too. Batman had never seen such graphic bodies before and that was saying something. Somehow Batman had never seen the Joker, as he calls himself, it seemed to him the Joker wasn't going to show himself until he is good and ready.

Batman was perched on a building when suddenly he heard a loud sound, it cracked through and bounced off the buildings echoing all around him. It disoriented Bruce, he identified it as cackling, chuckling, guffawing, giggling, screeching, whatever you wanted to call it, it was demonic, frightening, and for some reason alluring, Batman didn't want to think about that last thought though. He rushed toward the sound. He searched left, right, north, south searching for the whereabouts of the sound.

Finally he had found the origin of the seductive howling. Batman found himself in a dark alleyway for the second time that night. There he found a tall, slim, man standing there cackling. His face was painted with white like a pale corpse, red like blood, black like a desolate hole, and his hair was green like bile it was...interesting.

"Who are you" Batman grunted out.

"Well, well look who it is. I gotta say I am a HUGE fan." The slimmer man screeched.

The man stepped closer seemingly unafraid of the masked vigilante standing in his presence.

He offered Bruce his hand but acknowledged that Batman wasn't going to take it. He withdrew his hand un bothered by the dark stare on him.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long I had it all planned out a bomb, a couple of murders, and maybe a robbery to tie it all together but I just got a little too...EAGER to see my dark Knight. So I canceled my plans and went looking."

Bruce was confused the madman was looking for him? Did he want his ass kicked and put in jail? Batman was uncertain of what to do so he did what he always did when he was with a villain, he tackled him.

"Oof! Now that hurt." The clown protested.

"That's not playing nicely, and it's a little bold for a first date don't cha think? I mean I may have the make up of a whore but I'm not cheap!" The lunatic giggled.

"SHUT UP" Batman ground out.

The clown was interesting that was sure but Bruce had a job to do.

"Come on!" The Joker whined I'm just trying to have some fun!"

"At the expense of innocent people!"

"HA "innocent" you're funny, there is NOTHING innocent about the people of Gotham!" The Joker spat.

Batman's reply was to punch the joker in the side.

"Yeah work over the kidneys that'll leave me nice and ttt-tender in the morning! HA!"

Just as Batman was about to slam the cuffs on him Joker he squirmed out of his grasp and punched Bruce in the face. Causing anger to flash through his system.

"Good you're Angry that's the best emotion so much passion!" Joker taunted.

Batman jumped back on his feet quickly ready to strike at the mad clown but Joker had other ideas.

Every time Batman lunged towards Joker, he twisted out of his way in a truly awe inspiring grace a man of his height rarely obtains.

The dance went on for awhile, Batman would advance the Joker would retreat then taunt.

Bruce didn't know what it was about the peculiar man but it interested him in an unsafe way, a way that made his skin crawl.

"This is all been fun Batsy but I gotta go! It's all been swell but I gotta leave you wanting more don't I?"

Bruce wasn't going to let Joker out of his grasp but he was so tempted to, he wanted to do this again with the crazed man for some reason it felt right.

"I can't let you go!" Batman told Joker.

"I would never dream of it. You're not "letting" me do anything. I'm CHOOSING to leave!"

Right then the Joker lunged towards Batman catching him off guard since the whole night the Joker had been retreating not advancing. Batman was now in the position the clown was in a while ago on his back on the alley's rough concrete floor. Before Bruce had a chance to Buck the madman off Joker pecked Batman on his cheek and ran off.

Batman stood but didn't chase Joker shock was all he could focus on. By the time he snapped back to the situation at hand the Joker was long gone. Batman was feeling...weird and chose to brush off his interaction with the clown because their encounter had left Bruce feeling...confused and Bruce hated feeling confused. He vowed to take care of the Joker later then continued his patrol.

On a building close to where Batman had his encounter with Joker, Bruce found a note addressed to Batsy. The note was written on green paper and purple ink, he had to admit the clown had style. Bruce was right when he guessed that the note pertained to him. He opened it cautiously. This evening had unnerved Bruce, set him on edge and the worse part was he think he liked it.

He started to read the note:

_Dear Batsy, _

_Tonight was capital F fun. I hope to do it again soon. I know a kiss on the first date is TACKY but I hope you understand I just could not resist! Was our first meeting as great as you pictured it? I was sad I couldn't go all out with explosions but sometimes simplicity makes the best impact. I'll set up a second date soon so keep an eye out. I have a feeling you're looking forward to it too. _

_Much love,_

_Your nightmare Joker._

Bruce was surprised he had a supervillain stalker_, _but what surprised him most was that the thought of it made him...excited.

Batman tucked the note carefully into his belt and made his way home. While in bed Bruce had thoughts of purple suits and green hair a frown donned his face as he drifted unpeacefully into dreams of a certain clown.


End file.
